Making up about 55% of the total volume of whole blood, blood plasma is a whole blood component in which blood cells and other constituents of whole blood are suspended. Blood plasma further contains a mixture of over 700 proteins and additional substances that perform functions necessary for bodily health, including clotting, protein storage, and electrolytic balance, amongst others. When extracted from whole blood, blood plasma may be employed to replace bodily fluids, antibodies and clotting factors. Accordingly, blood plasma is extensively used in medical treatments.
To facilitate storage and transportation of blood plasma until use, plasma is typically preserved by freezing soon after its collection from a donor. Fresh-Frozen Plasma (FFP) is obtained through a series of steps involving centrifugation of whole blood to separate plasma and then freezing the collected plasma within less than 8 hours of collecting the whole blood. In the United States, the American Association of Blood Banks (AABB) standard for storing FFP is up to 12 months from collection when stored at a temperature of −18° C. or below. FFP may also be stored for up to 7 years from collection if maintained at a temperature of −65° C. or below. In Europe, FFP has a shelf life of only 3 months if stored at temperatures between −18° C. to −25° C., and for up to 36 months if stored at colder than −25° C. If thawed, European standards dictate that the plasma must be transfused immediately or stored at 1° C. to 6° C. and transfused within 24 hours. If stored longer than 24 hours, the plasma must be relabeled for other uses or discarded.
Notably, however, FFP must be kept in a temperature-controlled environment of −18° C. or colder throughout its duration of storage to prevent degradation of certain plasma proteins and maintain its efficacy, which adds to the cost and difficulty of storage and transport. Furthermore, FFP must be thawed prior to use, resulting in a delay of 30-80 minutes before it may be used after removal from cold storage.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop alternative techniques for the processing and storage of plasma.